lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leafsfanatic22/Archive 2
If you look at his other edits you'll see that his account was made with the sole purpose of vandalism, he has no intention of been a constructive editor so I don't believe he deserves another chance, he should of been blocked 3 days ago by Anon for his original vandalism but Anon was lenient, he's had his chance and I've blocked his account for good. Thanks for reverting his edits and blocking him. I don't know what I've done to upset him, it wasn't even me who undid his original edits. Tom Talk 21:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, people like that have no intention of becoming editors, if he did return it would just be to vandalise the wiki again. Tom Talk 21:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) How you doin'? Just caught up with all the recent activity, a lot of miscellaneous characters have been added and I see you took down a vandal. Nice job! But remember: a clear act vandalism, instead hitting undo press rollback to get rid of it for good, removes it from editing history. I'm gonna make some tweaks to Leonard Petersen soon. I might also add personality sections to some the main characters, Kelso, Sheldon, Elsa and Monroe off the top of my head. Stay in touch partner Liendax 09:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Homicide Victims Hey Ray, I going to add "cases appearances" section to the Homiside victims. Should I write (killed) or (Deceased) ? -- Ilan xd 13:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you are right! But you can see their death during the start of the cases, being killed by Mason (what a shame to be killed in that way, no?) -- Ilan xd 18:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ray, I've done personality sections for Jack Kelso, Courtney Sheldon and Elsa Lichtmann. Please check them out, feel free to make corrections and or add anything else. I'd also like your opinion on them. Cheers Liendax 18:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ray, done a personality section for Garrett Mason. Check it out for me? Also I'm running out of things to do, any priorities or suggestions? Cheers Liendax 21:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) So, you got Mafia 2? -- Ilan xd 06:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!! :) -- Ilan xd 18:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) An anon user adited to your user page! -- Ilan xd 18:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) OK then :) -- Ilan xd 18:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you liked it :) Amathuztus (Talk) 21:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I made biography for Cpt. Donnelly, can you chack it? -- Ilan xd 16:16, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Well it's not very long as other characters but I wrote it from what I remembered, he is a great character. I want to write bios to the other Captains too!-- Ilan xd 16:19, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to erite the biographies of Gordon Leary and Lachlan McKelty soon :) -- Ilan xd 16:32, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! "I always glad to help the LAPD" (from the first case) -- Ilan xd 16:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I think it should stay as it is, players choice is a bit vague. Tom Talk 18:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) That block sounds fine, he'll probably get bored of vandalism and not come back in a week. To change the font of your signature you just have to change the part of your cutom sig that says Arial Narrow to another font you want, you can have any word font. Tom Talk 17:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Try adding MS to the end of Comic Sans, Comic Sans MS is the actual name of the font. Tom Talk 20:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Tom already know about sugden, he caused trouble in Mafia wiki too. I undo his first work: Ralph Dunn. I had problems with this kid a week ago in GTA wiki, but he was blocked for 3 months by Dan and Jeff. -- Ilan xd 05:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm fully aware of Daniel, he also caused trouble on the Mafia Wiki, if he tries anything here block him straight away. Tom Talk 15:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright then, as long as your sorting it :). Tom Talk 18:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) McKelty Hey Ray, I'd like you to have a look at Lachlan McKelty, cos that could do with a clean up. By the way it's Liendax, I'm having trouble logging in and with my password :S Cheers mate. 21:23, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! -- Ilan xd 21:18, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ray, please check out James Donnelly for me please. Cheers mate Liendax 12:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) I think the new spoiler warnings don't really cause that problem, I think they blend quite well, I'll have a think about your idea though. Also I'm going away for a week tomorrow so I won't be active or available, remember to keep an eye on the Mafia Wiki if you're not busy :). Tom Talk 08:16, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I've given your Admin rights on the Mafia Wiki so you can deal with any vandalism. Tom Talk 18:33, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Portugal. Tom Talk 22:41, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Suburban Redevelopment Fund Hey Ray, should we put the members of SRF in the antagonists category, or only those who play a central "antagonist" role? -- Ilan xd 18:36, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay man :) I saw that you became an Admin on the Mafia wiki. Everything fine with me. Enjoy Mafia 2!!!!! BTW. Congratulations for making 600 edits here! -- Ilan xd 18:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) 98.221.192.218 Can you take care of this guy? He keep changing back to his edits. I'm not sure that he right about that.-- Ilan xd 20:07, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay man. I'm going be inactive for few hours, going to sleep. -- Ilan xd 20:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I was undoing my undoing, boy scout. Get your facts straight before threatening me with a block. And please try to explain why you undo my edits. It's not that hard. It only takes one minute in the edit summary. That's all. 20:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) GTA 5 See this! -- `Ilan xd 12:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Glad you liked it :) wait to November 2. -- Ilan xd 18:31, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Mike Morelli I wrote his biography and added a photo of him, can you check it? -- Ilan xd 18:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) From a website about the cases and the gameplay. -- Ilan xd 18:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Me too! I now looking for better pics of the Tommy gun and several other pics+I uploaded an artwork of "The Nkaed City" (released for the PC version of LA Noire, from R* website). -- Ilan xd 19:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I will try, but I not sure that I will find many pics of him, I now creating a page for a small gang of robbers that appeared in few cases and street crime, and get this: I found a realy nice photo of one the members! Again, as for Galloway, I will try. -- Ilan xd 19:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I added a funny video of him on my user page. -- Ilan xd 19:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Here: LA Noire TV -- Ilan xd 19:10, October 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem, what do you think about the video? -- Ilan xd 19:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I found some pics of Rusty, going to upload them soon, so be ready. -- Ilan xd 19:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Rusty Pics I uploaded what I could find. By the way- A question: Does Rusty appear in "The Driver Seat"? -- Ilan xd 19:37, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I saw someone with similer clothes during the intro of the first case, next to a patrol officer. -- Ilan xd 20:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Good thanks :). Tom Talk 08:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the slow replay. The website does not have pics of Biggs, but I will find some. -- Ilan xd 14:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Well considering that we know nothing about them, other than that they were killed in a fire, I don't think so, however I do think there should be a Morelli Family page, Mike should have his own page though as we know a bit more about him. Tom Talk 16:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I uploaded Biggs' pics and Mason, as the killer, pic. -- Ilan xd 16:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. -- Ilan xd 17:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ray, I always like to help in any way I can, but I kinda tired. I'm uploading any good pic that I can find. If I will find pictures of one of them, I will upload it. Btw, we realy need to get a "photos are required" group, which includes users that can get good photos. Don't you think? It's now night in Israel, so I'm going to sleep. -- Ilan xd 20:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sorry, on the Borderlands Wiki we just respond on our talk pages when someone leaves us a message. I'll try to remember to leave messages on the talk pages of others in the future. Thanks for the heads up. PyroMerc 00:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Guess that is nice that it tells you that you have a message. Now do you do that for all of the talk pages, or just reply on those talk pages? Like say someone said something on the Flamethrower talk page, and I wanted to reply to it. Would I go to their talk page, or just use the Flamethrower's talk page? PyroMerc 23:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, got it. Thank you, PyroMerc 00:00, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Block Request Hi Ray, can you block this guy. He wrote several wrong biographies, which I removed. -- Ilan xd 13:41, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Just blocked that guy who was falsifying biographies. Set the block to a week. Liendax 17:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Tom Talk 22:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I blocked him for seven days. I looked at his contributions and he did similar edits back in July and now has all of a sudden resurfaced. You think his words are original? Personally I think he's just copied and pasted from some where else. Regardless, his actions are acts of vandalism and can't be tolerated. Liendax 22:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Unseen Characters Unseen characters is a sub category fo characters, because of this both the Unseen Characters and Characters categories shouldn't be added to the same page. Tom Talk 20:15, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Actually categories like Detective, another sub-category, are added to pages which also have the Characters category, do you think this should apply to the unseen characters? Tom Talk 20:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC)